


Guerra y Muerte

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: JayDamiweek2017 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Separados son terribles, juntos abominables.





	Guerra y Muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente basado en la mitología griega, y obvio Jason es Guerra y Damian Muerte.

La Muerte es amiga inseparable de la Guerra, allá donde esta vaya Muerte no anda muy lejos. ¿Qué enfrentamiento se ha llevado a cabo sin un solo deceso? ¿Qué guerrero permanece sin el aroma con el que Muerte les perfuma?  
Los hombres veneran a Guerra y Muerte como dioses, los creen más viejos y poderosos que ellos mismos, en sus imaginaciones los dotan de forma física, carácter y demás aspectos que los diferencian de las otras deidades que creen existentes.  
Solo los malvados les adoran con gusto, aquellos que se ganan el sustento con el fallecimiento de sus semejantes o con el oficio bélico llenaban sus altares con bastas ofrendas y sacrificios con los que creen ganaran su favor. Entre las mismas deidades les suelen despreciar, ellos no tienen que batallar para conseguir algo pues les basta con chasquear los dedos o alegar su superioridad para obtener lo que quieren y tampoco deben temer de Muerte, el icor que corre por sus cuerpos, la ambrosia que les da la Copera hace que él no pueda llevárselos a su sombrío reino.  
Pero temen a su amistad. Guerra es violento, cruel y sádico; muchas veces se vale de acciones poco honorables o hechos detestables para poner a los hombres uno contra otro y entretenerse. Muerte es voluble, puede ser suave como la brisa o el batir de las alas de una frágil mariposa pero también intempestiva, cruel, fría y dolorosa.  
Separados son terribles, juntos abominables.  
A pesar de eso Guerra y Muerte no han creado grandes calamidades (al menos no que no hayan sido dictadas por los Hados) y los demás inmortales quedan tranquilos pero nunca está de más y les vigilan de reojo en las reuniones ordenadas por sus reyes.  
Por consejo de Timothy (deidad de la estrategia y sabiduría) intentaron separarles, “es mejor prevenir que lamentar” dice, “solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que pierdan el control”  
Timothy siempre ha antagonizado con Guerra, donde Guerra es impulsivo y violento Timothy es reflexivo y mesurado, cerebro sobre musculo es su lema. Por otro lado detesta a Muerte, le arrebatado a sus humanos favoritos (amantes y protegidos) sin importar cuanto abrace sus rodillas. Así que no lamenta que se separen.  
No lo consiguen, ellos no sucumben a sus ardides. No obstante no se desaniman, en cualquier momento se disgustarían, se separarían y los dioses respirarían con más tranquilidad.  
.  
Pero la plateada Helena chismorrea ver a Guerra combatiendo por las noches o paseando por los sangrientos campos de batalla con la antorcha de Muerte en una mano. Al principio se sorprenden pues la tea es su símbolo de poder pero creen que se la ha prestado o mejor aún, se la ha quitado por la fuerza y con ello dejaran de andar juntos.  
Sin embargo no sucede nada, Guerra y Muerte si acaso se vuelven más unidos.  
Sueño les cuenta a todos como Guerra se arrodillo ante su hermano mayor ofreciéndole su espada antes de ceñírsela a la cintura.  
Los dioses no pueden creerlo, un intercambio de símbolos es equivalente a un matrimonio.  
Guerra y Muerte se han casado.  
El Olimpo se estremece, se han unido para la eternidad. El divorcio no existe entre los dioses.


End file.
